Women With Experience
by floralangel
Summary: S+S...or is it? Alright, enough. Just please read and review. No flames please!
1. Cheats and Chats

Hey people! This is floral moon and chunsa1004 here to bring you another classical love story between some young teenagers and......... ok, maybe it won't be that classical. Actually this story is about misunderstanding, cheat, honesty and.....explanations. (All right, that was a pretty lousy summary of the story) Tell you the truth, we really don't want to tell you what's going to happen or else it will defy the purpose of us even putting this on the Internet. *chunsa1004 smacks floralmoon on the head* Ok, ok......Sakura discovers things about Syaoran that she neverknew before....are you happy now? *chunsa1004 smacks floralmoon on the head again* All right! And she wishes that she had never had found out about it......now are you happy?  
  
*.....* - Shows what a character is doing  
"......" - A Character is talking (duh)  
/..../ - A Character is thinking....  
(A.N. .....) - Our little comments  
~Flashback~ - a scene from the past  
~End of Flasback~ - return to the present  
p.o.v. - point of view  
  
  
That was pretty much self explanatory. On with the story!  
  
*************  
  
Women with Experience - Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: CardCaptors and CardCaptor Sakura do not belong to me. Nelvana and the lovely ladies at CLAMP do. I wish I did though....*sniff sniff* Ok, now I'm getting depressed...  
  
*************  
  
" 'Tis the season to be jolly....fa la la la la....la la la la..."  
  
Sakura Kinomoto sang to herself gaily as she skipped around the room putting up decorations. It was once again that joyful time of year which everybody loved. Christmas was two weeks away and all the people in Tomoeda were busy either shopping or adorning their houses with decorations. Tomoyo and Chiharu were away on vacation, Rika and Terada-sensai were tucked away in a cabin in the mountains enjoying marriage bliss.....yes, they did get married the year after high school ended. Takashi Yamazaki was away at college studying history to become a professor. That didn't stop his lying...And best of all, Yukito and Touya, had finally admitted that they loved each other and decided to live together. Speaking of living together, Syaoran and herself were now sharing an apartment...(much to Kero and Touya's dismay....)  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" exploded Kero and Touya.  
  
"You're moving in together with..with..that gaki!! Never! No way!" said Kero flabbergasted.  
  
"When and how could you make this decision?" said Touya quite upset. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US??!!"  
  
"Yes, I am moving in with SYAORAN-KUN...not 'the gaki'....we made this desicion last week and I agreed because I love him," said Sakura calmly. "And stop screaming, I'm right here."  
  
"Why him? Of all people? Even the 'SNOW BUNNY' would be okay!" Kero exclaimed.  
  
Touya frowned. "Hey!" Then he rounded on Sakura again. "Yeah, why him?"  
  
"It's not my fault he's the sweetest,most handsome..."  
  
Touya looked at his watch.  
  
"...bravest, daring, dashing, exciting..."  
  
Touya tapped his foot.  
  
"...fun, intellegent, dear, nice, pleasant..."  
  
"Wake me when she's done," Touya said to Kero.  
  
"...cute, lovable, precious, darling, adorable, delightful..."  
  
"ONE MORE, KAIJUU, AND I'M GOING TO PUKE!"  
  
"I thought you were sleeping," Kero muttered.  
  
"...most haaaaaanyaaaaaaaaan guy in the whole entire universe!"  
  
"Don't you mean in the entire universe of BRATS??"  
  
"It's not my fault you can't appreciate him for who he is."  
  
"What? An annoying, no good, nasty, lying, smelly..."  
  
"Onii-chan..."  
  
"...stupid, dispicable, hateful, rude, uncivil, retarded....."  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
"...harsh, brutal, girl terrorizing, *&%*&*-ing, bad tempered..."  
  
"Look who's talking," she murmered.   
  
"...barbaric, unnatural, PERVERTED CHINESE GAKI!!!"  
  
"Touya and Kero! I want both of you to stop," said Fujitka Kinomoto, Sakura's father. "Sakura is now at a point in her life where she can make her own choices and if she choses to leave then she can."  
  
"But...but...but....but....," stammered Kero.  
  
"There are no buts. I think Sakura has made a wise decision and you should trust her judgement," said Fujitka  
  
"However, I am wondering...will you be sharing a bed?"  
  
Sakura turned cherry red. "Of...of course not! We sleep in different rooms but we share the flat."  
  
"Ok, just curious," her father replied.  
  
"Nothing is okay!" yelled Touya once more. "I refuse to let her stay with the brat!"  
  
"For the last time, Syaoran is not a brat! And I'm not changing my mind. I'm moving out tonight." she said finally.  
  
"If he lays even a finger on you, I'll....," Touya started.  
  
"You'll do nothing because you know I love him, and it would hurt you to see me hurt about Syaoran," Sakura finished for him.  
  
Touya grumbled but silently agreed.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Sakura smiled at the memory. She still felt guilty about leaving them. However, she would be spending Christmas with her family. Besides, she missed Touya and Kero's overprotectiveness. Although it sometimes got out of hand, it comforted her to know that they cared. But when she glanced at the clock, Sakura frowned.  
  
/Where is Syaoran? He should have been here about an hour ago.../  
  
Sakura was concerned. She had sent him to get more ornaments for the tree. It didn't take two hours to run down to the holiday store nearby.  
  
/What if something happened to him? Then I'd never forgive myself./  
  
Here thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello? .....Syaoran, where are you?!?!....uh huh......uh huh.....ok....I love you too...bye!"  
  
/Ugh, he's not going to be here for another hour and a half. I'd better not put dinner out yet.....How the hell did he manage to get stuck in traffic? It's not even rush hour yet.../  
  
Sakura glanced at the clock. /Okay, maybe it is........./  
  
*************  
  
Syaoron's p.o.v.  
  
/Whew, she fell for it! I didn't think that she would fall for such a lame excuse! Now as long as she doesn't find out where I'm going, I'll be fine...../  
  
*************  
  
FloralMoon: Dun dun dun dun!!!!! What is going on here? What is with Syaoron? *shakes finger at him* Bad boy.....Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter.  
Chunsa1004: Hehe. I'm guessing you hate us for making Syaoran look kind of bad. But don't think we have anything against him, because we don't! Even if you do take this seriously, we STILL DON'T LIKE FLAMES. Of all shapes and sizes. So no flames.  
  
P.S. Could you please press the nice button that says Review on it? 


	2. Who's Watch Is it?

Hi readers! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed. It really means a lot to us. Here we are with a much delayed chapter. Sorry, it won't happen again. We were working on our other story called "Of all Places", which is a humor fic. So if you get a chance, read it!! Thank you!  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
*People protesting* We want CCS!!! We want CCS!!! Give us CardCaptor Sakura and we give you....*pause*....nothing!!!! *sweatdop* Hehehehe.....We want CCS!!!  
  
*CLAMP appears with all 52 cards* You dare try stealing CCS, we will attack you!!  
  
Everybody looks at CLAMP, then at the cards slowly...and runs away.  
  
*sigh* We regret to say, *sigh*, we don't own CCS...  
  
*****  
  
"Oh...no, oh no, oh, no...."  
  
Syaoran sprinted toward the apartment room running as if his life depended on it. Lowering his head, he doubled his speed. How could he lose track of the time? Out of all days, too! And why did their flat have to be so far into the hall? Finally, Syaoran reached the apartment door. He took a deep breath, and turned the knob. The door opened silently at first. With every crack, he froze, waited and opened it more. Finally, Syaoran tip-toed quietly into the apartment. It was 5 in the morning...much, much, much later than Sakura had expected him to arrive. What excuse was he going to give her now? Syaoran had a sudden vision of an enraged Sakura beating him unmercifully to death with an oversized club.  
  
'That doesn't matter anyway...she'll believe anything...but please be in bed...'  
  
Syaoran took a quick glance around the room and froze. And a lamp turned on to show Sakura sitting right there on the couch, hand on lamp chain.....and wasn't looking too happy.....  
  
*****  
  
Hurrying around the room, Meiling packed her things into her suitcase. HE had invited her to stay with him at his flat while SHE spent time with her family. It was so sweet of him! No wonder he would rather chose her than HER.  
  
' Ugh...stupid girl, one would think that she's Miss World, the way the she acts..Humpf!' she thought bitterly.  
  
She paused as she quickly traveled into La-la Land with a lovesick expression. HE had come over last night to spend time with her....gosh, he was such a good kisser! He had also given her a nice massage, laid in the jacuzzi, and then after that.....well, that was for her mind only...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So you're all done? With Kinomoto? As in she's history?"  
  
Meiling didn't notice Syaoran avoid her eyes as he answered.  
  
"Yes. I'm with you now."  
  
Meiling smiled. Before long, it turned into an excited, mischievous smile.  
  
"Let's do it again."  
  
"...I think we've done enough, Meiling."  
  
"No, let's do it again," she replied stubbornly and invitingly as she flung her arms around him once more.  
  
Then for some reason, Syaoran's eyes widened in mid-kiss. He pulled away and looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh...no..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to go now."  
  
"What? But it's only been eight hours, Syaoran!"  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh...no..."  
  
"What is it??"  
  
Syaoran grabbed his coat, and didn't answer. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he went out the door.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
What was it that made him leave so quickly?  
  
' Oh well, he's coming over tomorrow night...' Meiling glanced at the clock. 'TO-night again anyway...I can't wait to move in with him!'  
  
*****  
  
Syaoran winced as he prepared for a confrontation.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" Sakura whispered dangerously.  
  
"Sakura...." Syaoran started.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!?!?!" she screamed, cutting him off.  
  
"Yes, but....."  
  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes, a lot , I know..."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!?!?! FOR ALL I KNEW, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN LYING DEAD IN A   
DITCH!!"  
  
"But I'm not..."  
  
"HEY, IN A LITTLE WHILE, YOU ARE GOING TO WISH THAT YOU WERE!!!"  
  
"I can explain...." 'Not really...'  
  
"YOU BETTER EXPLAIN NOW, BUDDY, OR YOU'RE GOING TO FIND YOURSELF ON THE COUCH  
TONIGHT!!! OR BETTER YET, OUTS- "  
  
She didn't get to finish because Syaoran had suddenly seized her, and started kissing her passionately. 'Hey, it's one way to get her to shut up...'  
  
'No! Don't let him do this to you! Whenever he does something like this, he kisses you and you forget about the entire arguement! No, no, no! You have to get the answer out of him!' Sakura told herself furiously.  
  
Sakura pushed him away. "Syaoran, be serious! Where. Were. You. Last. Night?"  
  
'Think, think, think! What are you going to say?'  
  
"Well, uh...you know......oh! You see, traffic had gotten so bad and besides, you heard of the storm last night..."  
  
"What storm? The weather report mentioned nothing about a storm," Sakura interrupted.  
  
"Um....uh....so anyway, that big, scary, dangerous storm and so forth...nevermind. Well, I ended up taking refuge in a nearby motel. That's where I was the entire night. You know I would never intentionally hurt you, " Syaoran finished.  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe you?! That is such a lame excuse!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Really, Sakura, I was. Where else do you think I would have gone? The only person I love in this world is you, you know that," Syaoran said softly.  
  
"Right, " Sakura sighed and hugged him. "It's okay, I believe you. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to over-react. It's just that, I was so worried and scared..."  
  
"Ssshhhh, it's okay," Syaoran soothed, stroking her hair. "There was a fault on my side, too. I should have contacted you and told you where I was."  
  
"No, really, I shouldn't have..." Sakura paused and frowned. She pulled away from Syaoran. Brushing her hand across his left breast pocket, she reached inside. Out came a beautiful, diamond studded watch with the initials, M.L. , carved on the back...  
  
*****  
  
Meiling frowned and stopped packing for a minute. She quickly glanced at her left hand and then around the room. Where was her unique watch that Syaoran had given her? She flipped her pockets, searched her clothes, and ran around her apartment looking for the near $100, 000 watch.  
  
'I know I had it with me last night, I'm postive. Oh, let me guess, he probably has it. It most likely fell. That stupid clasp has got to get fixed. It keeps falling off. I can bet you that he went to get it repaired.'   
  
Meiling sighed and fell back into her couch. ' How sweet of him...'  
  
*****  
  
'Holy shit!' Syaoran thought fuming. 'Now what am I going to say about the watch?'  
  
"Syaoran, where did this come from...?" Sakura asked slowy getting mad all over again.  
  
"Ummm....well, I...uh...you see, I knew you wouldn't be happy about me being so late, so...so... I got you a little gift."  
  
'Believe it, please, please,please...'  
  
"Then what about the initials?" Sakura asked suspicously, her eyes narrowing. "What do they stand for?"  
  
"Sakura, I....well.." 'My god...what am I going to say? Wait! My...'  
  
"My Love! I wanted to make this present extra special for you, so I had the designer put in the initials of My Love," Syaoran said quickly.  
  
Sakura looked at him carefully, suddenly, tears started brimming in her eyes.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked nervously, wondering if she had gone hysterical on him.  
  
"All, this time, you were stuck in the storm, and even bought me a wonderful present so I wouldn't be mad at you, and all I've done is yell at you. I thought you were guilty of lying! I'm such a horrible person!" Sakura said sobbing.  
  
"Sakura, no, no, you're a wonderful person," Syaoran said, guilt stabbing his insides. "You are my shining light, my  
guiding star, the one for whom I live for and die for. You are the way out of the fog, my cherry blossom, my love. You could never be a horrible person. Never."  
  
A.N. : FloralMoon: *choke* I'm drowning in all the mush and gush I just put into there.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Sakura asked, her cheeks glistening with tears.  
  
"I know so," Syaoran replied lovingly, wiping away her sadness.  
  
"I love you," Sakura said, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"I love you too," he replied sofly. And for a moment, he really thought he did.  
  
*****  
  
~Next day~  
  
  
"Hmmmm.....do we enough milk at home?" Sakura thought to herself as she looked at the refrigerated part of the supermarket she was in. / I might as well buy three gallons for Syaoran to stock up on while I'm gone./ She made a face. /And hope it doesn't turn to curds before he finishes it again. He certainly doesn't know how to shop for groceries. But he does know how to pick out jewlery..../ Sakura glanced at the watch again. It was hard for her to stop looking at it. Whenever she saw it, she got a fluttering feeling in her heart. She felt as though Syaoran was there with his arms around her, protecting her.  
  
"Hey! Kinomoto! KINOMOTO!!!!" Meiling shouted angrily at Sakura. "Snap out of it!" She waved her hand furiously in front of Sakura's glazed eyes, waking her out of her daydream.  
  
"What do you want Meiling?" Sakura asked coldly, quite upset that Meiling had disturbed her thoughts.  
  
"Look, I always knew you were no good, but God knows how you got THIS far!! Is this your stupid attempt in trying to hurt me? HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY WATCH?!"  
  
Sakura was taken aback. "I have no idea what you are talking about," she said baffled. "This is MY watch! Syaoran gave me this to me just last night!"  
  
*****  
  
Floralmoon: I know you are quite upset at us leaving a cliffhanger for you, but what can we say? It's our job to keep you hanging *heeheeheehee*.  
  
Chunsa1004: And if you could please do your job as a reader, please review. We would really appreciate it.  
  
Thank you to all our readers! 


End file.
